Shattered
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: 17 year old Rini took a sudden deep breath as she bolted upright in her bed. Her heart was pounding as a cold breeze filled the air around her carrying a sense of loss. Suddenly a feminine scream came from the other end of the corridor. ONESHOT


**-- Shattered --**

**Disclaimer-** Although I wish with all my heart I owned 'Sailor Moon' **I DON'T**.

**The Angel Of Sincerity:** I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep so I wrote this one shot for you all.

I hope you like it. It gets rid of the 'pink haired spore' lol, don't worry Rini fans it's not mean, in fact it's sad…and I hate her!

Oh and I have a character in this story that some of you may not have heard of **'Kousagi.'** She's the 2nd daughter of Serena and Darien. **I DIDN'T MAKE THAT UP**, you can check by typing in **'Parallel Sailor Moon'** into google.

Please read and review! I like to know when my work is appreciated.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

17 year old Rini took a sudden deep breath as she bolted upright in her bed. Her heart was pounding as a cold breeze filled the air around her carrying a sense of loss.

Suddenly a feminine scream came from the other end of the corridor.

Instinctively Rini jumped out of bed as she rushed to the door, "Mum, Dad!" she yelled as she raced in the direction of their bedroom.

She felt lighter than air as she passed through the corridor to see a familiar face, "Rei!" she exclaimed as she ran over to her mother's friend, "Are my parent's ok? I heard a scream."

Rei didn't respond she only looked sadly into the younger girl's eyes.

"REI! WE HAVE TO PROTECT THEM IF THEY'RE IN DANGER!" Rini yelled as she shook her head, "ARE THEY IN DANGER?" She finished yelling as tears formed in her eyes.

Rei dropped her head, "It's too late…Rini you need to see something," Rei said painfully as she walked down the corridor.

The younger girl followed her nervously. The outer senshi passed her without making eye contact. But it was obvious by their red eyes that they had been crying.

As Rei opened the door to her parent's room it revealed a large group of family and friends.

Rini bit her bottom lip in fear as she pushed past Rei.

Suddenly people with prayer books and incense entered the room and started to chant.

She shook her head in disbelief, 'No they're safe they can't be … NO, THEY CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE THEM ALL! Even Kousagi…' she said to herself as she felt tears trickling down her cheeks.

Walking between the gasps in the crowd she saw that people shivered as she moved past them.

Close friends surrounded the inner section of the room. Including Mina, Lita and Ami who were trying to support each other as they cried hysterically. Her grandparents and uncle Sammy who were sobbing quietly. Even Artemis, Luna and Diana were upset as they meowed sadly.

Rini walked forward as she shuddered, 'oh god please let this be a nightmare,' she thought as she approached the bed.

Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw as hot tears streamed down her face.

Neo-Queen Serenity sobbed heavily as she was supported by King Darien who was crying softly.

Their youngest daughter, nine year old Kousagi sat on their bed as she pressed her tear stained cheek against that of her dead sister.

Rini instantly felt her sister's warmth in her own cheek.

Darien handed Kousagi a single red rose as she placed it on her sister's chest and looked directly into her eyes as she whispered sadly, "Love never dies, Chibi Usa-chan."

Rini shook her head, "I can't be dead Rei!" she yelled as the lights flashed and tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "I need to be with Helios…I can't bare it. I won't!" she added as she cried harder.

"My darling," Helios said sweetly.

Rini spun around to see his smiling figure and as she ran forward and hugged him, "I thought I'd never see you again," she cried.

Helios kissed her lips softly, "I am always with you and I intend to leave this world with you as well."

Tears rolled down Rei's cheeks, "Helios but can you do that?" Rei whispered.

He nodded, "I can do as I wish. I am the guardian of the golden crystal of dreams in the world of lithium. I'm practically a ghost anyway. Besides I wouldn't let anything stop me from being with Rini," he smiled as Rini hugged him tighter.

"Rei? Is she there?" Serena asked sadly as she approached her best friend.

Rei nodded, "Yes. Yes she is."

Serena started to sob as she covered her mouth and tried to settle down, "Is…Is…Is she scared?" she said between breaths.

Rini shook her head sadly.

Rei smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "She's fine. Helios is with her."

Darien and Kousagi walked over to Serena, as they smiled.

"We love you Rini. Please stay safe my darling," Serena whispered as Rini smiled.

She looked at Helios and then Rei as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Goodbye…" she whispered as they walked into the light.

A slightly unusual breeze circled around the room as the light disappeared.

**A few days later she was buried, Kousagi and the Sailor Senshi were put in charge of the gravestone inscription, and this is what is said:**

_Princess Rini, Small Lady,_

_Befriended by some, _

_Loved by many,_

_Missed by all._

_You will always be in our hearts_

**THE END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Angel Of Sincerity:** Well how was it?


End file.
